


Truth

by Hibibun



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, True End 1, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: A brief side of the Informant's side of things especially in their last few moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing that thing where I'm writing when I'm depressed again, which results in things like this coming out. I suppose the upside is it also results in things actually getting done? Either way, I hope you enjoy.

There’s something irritating in the way Russell bumbles about town almost oblivious, yet for the most part trusting of these imaginary strangers. Informant supposed that in a way he really _was_ oblivious whether it be from the Happy Dream injections or his own self-imposed repressed memories, but either way it was frustrating because it was only him that was ostracized.

He was the closest one to Russell; the only one who knew the _truth_. In some ways he even saw himself as the actual truth, but that only made it more clear why Russell couldn’t stand to face him didn’t it?

The only thing he came or called for was information which being the Informant he had loads of, but it didn’t really ease the ache in him at all. After all, the truth was ugly and attention grabbing and he himself was no different. A dirty, filthy thing that humans always tried to push deep down.

But being ignored _hurt._ Being hated was agonizing.

Day in and day out he’d see these people that Russell hated and envied be treated with so much kindness and consideration. The experiment bit by bit was getting closer to being called a ‘success’ so where did that leave him? Where did that leave the futile, disgusting truth that all these _friends_ , all these sentiments were worthless.

There was only him. There was only his anger, and regret, and self-pity. There was only the information that he was alone and that everything was his own fault.

Carrying such knowledge hurt and the more he felt Russell splinter away and try and live in denial the more it hurt him. The moments when those former feelings resurfaced, the times when he’d have those eyes fixed on him radiating regret and anger had him so delighted!

“I want you to stay with me forever,” he’d whispered knowing they were reaching the end. Somewhere Russell was facing his form of the truth, and when he left victorious, all he’d find was the Informant.

“You will be a success, or… will you continue to deny what is right in front of you?”

“If you choose to do that, you’ll never wish to see me for sure then. I’ll remind you of everything you don’t want to accept.”

“But if you do accept me…”

“If you accept the truth...”

“We can be together again.”

He knew what it would mean for Russell to accept the truth, but even with that ending he couldn’t say he was unhappy. Even in misery, he had company once more. All he’s ever had was himself and even if he was a splinter now, being apart from Russell so long just made that desire ever more painful.

Those hate filled eyes and bloody hands that gripped him he’s painfully used to though he couldn’t quite turn them away either. The resolution though, that burning and painful acceptance of what needs to be done; his heart had never felt lighter.

“At last, I can finally return to you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to experiment with using sentence generators for warm ups in an effort to actually finish wips I want to post and this piece happened to be one I really liked. I decided to make it an extra chapter on this fic only because this is more of a... true end 2 route of things. Hopefully I'll be able to get the other end roll pieces I've been meaning to out soon thanks for bearing with me during slumps! I really appreciate the comments and kudos even though I have been a little low energy in terms of replying ;;

“The memory we used to share is no longer coherent.”

It’s one of the few times the Informant had ever acknowledged that he’s a part of Russell, but in a way that only makes it more alarming. Sure, he acted like he held all the answers regarding Russell’s true feelings, but more often than not he speaks the thoughts as if they’re separate from himself. It was getting clearer though that the Informant was only so great at parroting these things back at him because he was just another broken off part himself, manifested in the form of his own inverted image.

Perhaps that’s why he always managed to make the teen so uncomfortable.

The dream had been deteriorating slowly bit by bit as the days stretched on and the nightmares got stronger. Each day the neighbors he numbly followed and assisted have started to hurt him the more kindness they give. It only lead him into hiding at the Informant’s shop as for as much as he despised him, hearing all these cold and cruel facts thrown back in his face only felt appropriate at this point. No matter how much he tried to forget what happened and ignore what was in front of him, the real images of how these ‘friends’ looked would worm their way in as would what actually happened to each of them.

Without prompting, the owner of the shop continued on though Russell had hardly moved from the couch or even so much as glanced at him.

“Then again, was it ever coherent to begin with? All these people are just how you imagined they would be; it’s not like any of them are actually _real_.”

At this, he does face him, immediately wishing he hadn’t. The smile that curls on his mirror image’s face is mocking and he’d be more annoyed at seeing it if it didn’t just make him miserable.

“You don’t need me to remind you that they’re dead because of you again, do I? Because I think we both know there’s nothing else to say on the subject.”

The way his words came off was cold and to the point. What made it so irritating was that he was right, as always, and there was nothing to do about it. This Happy Dream experiment was a ‘success’, but when the dream was over Russell didn’t know what to do. At this point, he’d been waiting for an end of a different sort that had yet to come—putting off the inevitable until he was no longer able to.

A touch quieter, and more sympathetic, the Informant reminds him of a fact he knows all too well.

“I can’t alleviate your guilt, nor can I really change what has already happened.”

As he spoke, he stepped closer to the couch where Russell lay looking down on him.

“There is nothing more for me to guide you on. So why can’t you accept me and put an end to it already? Why can’t you wake up and face reality?”

Russell remained stoic as the words were hurled at him, unsure whether to be more upset by this notion or angry. To face what he’d done and be called a success would mean returning to the real world. There was a part of him unsure if he had the strength to do that much less try and piece what was left of his life back together.

Where could he even go? He doubted his relatives wanted him and with what he’d done even if he was a success all he felt was misery. Maybe they’d lock him away in an institution for the rest of his life instead.

“I need you to accept me Russell or… you’re never going to wake up.”

What was wrong with staying in this dream world forever? It was just about as close to death as he’d get at this point as if he did wake up he’d no doubt be out of his death row sentence. If he woke up… all that was left was likely ending it himself so he didn’t inevitably hurt anyone else with his existence.

“Or maybe you’d rather it that way,” the Informant muttered finally backing off.

“I wonder… would this place reach such a state that even you or I would deteriorate as well? Considering you no longer want to tell the difference between truth and fantasy, maybe we already have.”


End file.
